ouran crossover to Yuri on ice
by SabrinaMichaelis3296
Summary: Victor, Yuri, and yurio landed to ouran high school and they want to go back to there time line.. will they be able to go back or stay in the time line they in?


Warning: this story it bit long and may have some name error (I am sorry)

Enjoy this story..

Today is was a beautiful day, but their something that is going to happen that not no one know...

Yuri, victor, and Yurio was walking around trying find this 'new ice-rink'.

"Do you know where this 'ice-rink', old men?" Yurio said.

"Two things, one: FOR THE THOUSAND TIME I'M NOT A OLD MAN THIS IS NATURAL *pointing at his hair* AND I AM 25 YEARS OLD SO STOP CALLING OLD MAN!!! And... *Trying to calm down* I know where we going Yurio." Victor said.

Yuri stay quiet because he didn't want get in the argument with Yurio. They walk and walk and then Yuri finally said something...

"Victor do you really know where we are and where this 'ice-rink'?"

"Yuuri, yes I do" victor said while looking at the map.

Well they didn't know that they are in a school area but they went on and then yuri said...

"Victor, let ask someone? It won't hurt to ask?"

"Ok yuri" said victor.

"Ok!?, You said yes to him and not to me?" Yurio said angrily.

"Yes because you call me 'old man' and I am not" said Victor while pouting

They went on all the way to the last floor of 'this building', and their was double door in front of them...

"Come on old man, open the door for we can practice."

"Yurio... *take a breath* ok" Victor said while trying to ignore his comment..

As he open the door and as roses went everywhere, and then they heard voices that said 'welcome' as they went in and they saw a group of students in the middle of the room.

"You old man! We are in a school.. not a ice-rink! You mess up big time victor and when we get back I will tell the coach what you did!!!!!" Said yurio angrily

"Yuri!!! He mean." Victor said pointing yurio

"Well.. It your fault too victor." Yuri said.

"Who side you on yuuri?!" Said victor.

"No ones victor" said yuri.

The host club look at them with a question face?

"Hello and welcome to host club, and my name is Tamaki the leader of this host club" Tamaki said.

The three boys stop what they were taking about and saw the group of student.

"I am kyoya, the shadow king" kyoya said and went back writing in his book.

"And I'm hikaru..." Said hikaru

"I'm kaoru..." Said kaoru

"And we are the trouble twins" the twins said together.

"Two more yurio?" Victor said in low voice.

"I'm honey and this is Usa-Chan *show them is bunny* and I'm cute one in the group and everyone love me." Honey said

"A child in this school? Wow." Said yuri

Honey got mad and flip yurio. And went back with mori and with his bunny.

"you shouldn't said that kid, he is small but powerful when he get mad and what he did to you was a warning so be careful what you say to him." Said Tamaki little bit scare from honey-senpai.

"Ok, I got it" yurio said while getting up.

"Well this mori senpai, he the cool person and also be careful with him too" said Tamaki

"I'm Haruhi the first commor in this school" said Haruhi

"And that all the member of the..." Tamaki stop talking when he heard the screaming.

"Oh Tamaki, you forgot one more person.." Said Renge

"Who?" Said Tamaki.

"Me! You always forget me!!!" Said Renge

"Well Renge, you not really part of the club. You come here whenever like Renge" kyoya said coldly

"But kyoya, you guys made me the manger." Said Renge.

"No Renge, you made yourself a manger and we slowly agree just because we don't want to hear your crying but we made a big mistake" said Tamaki while at the end is was a bit coldly

Renge left the room.

"Sorry for her action, she always do that with new people." kyoya said while writing in his book.

"Just like my fans at home" said yurio

"Fans?" Said honey.

"Well.. Said this to you without getting me hurt again... Oh ok, you do the hosting right?" Say yurio

"Yes boy." Said honey.

"Do you get a lot of girls all over you right?" Said yurio

"Yes boy they do" said honey

"That a fans" said yurio

"Oh now I get it but who are you guys anyway, you guys don't look like you from japan except the one with the glasses" said honey

"Really you don't know us? The ice skaters?" Said victor.

"No" host club said

"Well ok then.. I am victor, one of five time chapman of Ice skating. *then pointing on Yuri* and this Yuri k. also a ice skater like me and he my boyfriend. *then pointing at Yurio* and this boy is yuri P. But we call him yurio because their two Yuri and he love cats, So yea that us." Said victor.

"Can you help us get us home?" Yuri said.

"Well.. Yuri, we can help you guys but we need more information where you want to go?" Said kyoya closing his book.

"We live in Russia" yurio said.

"Russia? Well we can try but it will take days" said Tamaki.

"Oh ok" said victor.

"What do you mean take days?" Yurio said

"Well you guys are from a different show and you came to our show and now you're stuck here unless we know how you came here." Said kyoya.

"So you telling us we are stuck here forever! With the old man and his pig!" Yurio said angrily.

"For the last time, I am not a old man" victor said.

"Yea and I am not a pig yurio and what about you and otabek? " said Yuri crossing his arm.

"We are just friends" yurio said

"Well this picture says otherwise yurio" victor said showing yurio the picture on his phone.

"Ok?" Said Tamaki while he was confused

The three new boys look at Tamaki as Tamaki started to speak again..

"Well we have to do our things like the host club" said Tamaki.

"Ok we will get out of the way" said victor

"Well we do need more host.." Said hikaru.

"Yea and maybe will bring more girls kyoya" said kaoru.

"Well.. Ok twins" said kyoya.

"Are u sure kyoya? You know they are the trouble twins." said Tamaki

"Yes I know that Tamaki, and you never get this opportunity.." said kyoya

"Guys, you know the girls will come in 20 mins and we not ready" said Haruhi.

"Thank you Haruhi for that, let go people move." Said kyoya

The host club were getting things ready but victor, Yuri, and yurio didn't know where to go but they try to fit in the club..

Everything was going great the guests with the hosts except kyoya because... I don't know why but whatever. After the club the guest left and host club clean up before they leave the school.

"Well I have to get going because my dad is waiting for me" said Haruhi.

"Said hi to him Haruhi" said Tamaki.

"Well you know my dad hate you Tamaki right?" Said Haruhi

"Yea but I want him to like me, I mean like father and son" said Tamaki.

"Yea that will never happen Tamaki" said Haruhi and she left the room as Tamaki sit in his corner of the room.

"Well we have to get going too I don't want to be late for class" said honey

"I thought school was over?" Said victor.

"Yea but I meant to say is karate class me and mori teach that class, well.. just today because my little brother is sick and he can't do it." Said honey.

"Ok?" Said yurio.

"So do you guys have somewhere to go until we find a way to get u guys back home?" Said Tamaki.

"No we don't" said yurio.

"Well you guys can stay in my house but I have tell my dad about you guys so.. No that not work." Said Tamaki

"You guys can go one of my family hotel" said kyoya.

"But we have to pay our stay in your family hotel?" Said yuri

"No, just for you guys you don't need to pay your stay" said kyoya

"Thank you kyoya" said yuri

"Your welcome" said kyoya.

Kyoya, victor, Yuri, and Yurio went to the hotel that kyoya let them stay. After kyoya talk to the workers of the hotel he show them there room, victor and yuri share a room together and yurio have his own room because he don't want to share a room so that why. After they settle in for the night victor and yuri went to sleep, but yurio stay up for a while he had trouble sleeping but few hours later (1:30am) he went to sleep.

A few weeks later*

"Hey kyoya, do still didn't find a way to get us back?" Said victor

"No victor, I been trying everything find a way to get you guys back. But all of them end up to nowhere." Said kyoya.

"So we are stuck here forever right?" Said victor.

"By it look of it, yes victor." Said kyoya

"Ok I will tell yuri and yurio" said victor.

"Ok victor" said kyoya.

Victor went back to the hotel and tell the news to Yuri and then to Yurio. They all had a sad face because they miss their home, family, and friend.

"So what we will do? We don't know this timeline and the people we know are from this 'host club' but other then that we don't know about anything els victor" said yuri

"Yea like the pig said, we don't know anyone except us three and the people we meet that is still finding way to get us back home. And I hate saying it to you two but I miss otabek." Yurio said.

Victor and yuri look at each other with a smile on their face and said together.. "We knew it! You like him."

Yurio roll his eyes and smile. "Ok don't make it to big of a deal you two"

"Welcome to the club yurio" said victor joking around.

"Whatever, I am going back to my room" said yurio

"Ok yurio" said victor

A year later*

Months past turn into a year and they still can't find a way to get them back home and victor finally said..

"Ok they tried to find ways to bring us back, and they all end up to nowhere. So I was thinking is we try to live here and make a new life here, I know you want to go home but their no way so this world is our new life. So let start our new life here ok." Said victor.

"Ok, so we have to buy a house and get things we need to live here in this world" said yurio.

"Ok we will start today and the first thing we need is a house and after that we will get the house stuff and after we will think what we will do after that" said victor.

Yuri and yurio nod and they did what they plan to do. They found a house that the three of them can live in and then after that they went to the store and get things for the house and then we went back to their new house and place everything where need to go. It was now night time and they were tired but they wanted to finish the house.. so they did.

"Now we finish unpacking and put thing to their place, now let go to bed ok" said victor. They nod and went to their rooms and went to sleep.

Month few by and they still can't find way back but they decided to stay in this new world that they are in and now they are the new host for the club and Yurio is now nice to everyone even to Yuri. Now this is their new life that they stay in and now they lived happily ever after.

The end


End file.
